This invention is related to an elongated tool combining means at one end for either retrieving a golf ball and at the opposite end for inserting a tee into the ground without the user having to bend over.
Golfers are occasionally in a situation where they do not wish to bend over or are unable to reach a golf ball because of its location. They commonly use some sort of retriever usually carried on the end of a long arm so that the user does not have to bend over or can reach a relatively inaccessible location.
Other tools are available for inserting tees into the ground without the player having to stoop to push the tee into the ground. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,956 which issued to Czichos in 1932. An example of a remotely controlled golf ball retrieving device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,232 which issued to Dawn in 1932.